Ogrelords
by MorayEel
Summary: Ogre Magi wanders away from his lane and meets another ogre; Shrek! What could possibly go wrong? A lot of things. Unless you have pure skill. T for minor language and some unpleasant scenarios. One shot.
1. Chapter One: Another Dota Day

Ogrelords

It was another day where sorcerers and swordsmen joined forces to fight other sorcerers and swordsmen. The Radiant and the Dire entered another war that would not stop until either Ancient was demolished. On the Dire stood a Pudge, Axe, Slark, Night Stalker, and a Shadow Demon. None of them bought a courier as Pudge demanded mid in the trademark call of "mid or feed". Axe and Night Stalker went top lane, with Night Stalker possessing only starting with boots and tangos. Axe bought other items. Shadow Demon and Slark went to the bottom buying items for the time being.

On the Radiant was a Sniper, Anti-Mage, Drow Ranger, and a Nature's Prophet The last one to join the fray was Aggron Stonebreaker, the blue, two-headed Ogre Magi. Drow went mid and forced Anti-Mage to go bottom. Nature's Prophet waited for the horn to sound before teleporting to the Radiant cliff to jungle. The ogre mustered up just enough intelligence to buy a courier and other essential items before debating where to go.

"Let's go north!" "No, south!" "North!" "South!" the ogre bickered to himself until his left head had a lucky brainwave,

"Fine, let's NOT go south!" "Yeah! We-uh, huh?" Now with a solution, the Ogre Magi forced himself to go top with the Sniper. Both stood by their tier-three tower waiting for the horn to sound as they chatted.

"Hi there, Sniper! We're gonna win this one aren't we?" "…When can I hit something?"

The sniper said only gibberish in a different language before adjusting his eyepiece with his stubby index finger. He seemed quite confident in his ability to carry his game by starting off with just a wraith band. Yet somehow he did not realize he would be competing for that pride with three other carries. None the less, the horn sounded as the creeps emerged from their barracks to charge forward in a suicidal march. This caught the short attention span of the left head.

"Oh, look at those little things!" I think they're creeps…" The Ogre Magi thought to himself, looking at them run with no regrets towards the enemy tier one tower. Soon both sides of creeps clashed as a Sniper/Ogre Magi lane was pitted against a Night Stalker/Axe lane. All of them auto attacked the creeps, getting last hits only out of sheer luck with one accidental deny by the Night Stalker. All of them except for Ogre Magi who stared off in the distance, barely seeing something behind the thick forest. Whether it was his own thick skulls deceiving him or something else, curiosity got the better of him as Sniper took potshots at the melee lane.

"Oooh, what's over there?" "Let's find out! Hee hee hee!" In vain the ogre tried to squeeze through the trees, but was too fat and failed to do so.

"Hey wait a minute!" the Ogre's right head said with a flash of lucky inspiration, "What if we got us a quelling blade?" "That's a good idea!" "'Cause it was mine! Mmhmm!" Suddenly the Sniper yelled at the Ogre Magi, catching his attention to let him know about the severely wounded Night Stalker limping away from the creep wave. Almost out of instinct, the Ogre Magi grabbed his fiery club and burned the Night Stalker with a Fireblast spell, knocking him down dead to the ground in a fiery glamour. Suddenly, a bright light shone down and blessed the ogre with a bounty of four-hundred gold and arcane knowledge of burning things indiscriminately.

"Ha ha! First blood!" both heads exclaimed in joy to be heard across the whole map, with the right head then stating, "That's pure skill, ha ha!" in a dumb, brutish tone of voice. Which was his type of voice all the time. Now with some extra cash in his pockets, he went to the side shop and bought himself a nice pair of boots and a quelling blade. The two-headed ogre went back to the left side of the tree line where stood dozens of them. One by one the clumsy ogre managed to carve out a path out of the trees before disappearing off the map into parts unknown.


	2. Chapter Two: Swampy Greetings

Far, far away from the battle site was a swamp. Not just any old, undesirable, parasite ridden, "hide the bodies here" swamp. It was Shrek's swamp, the lonely ogre who felt right at home. Shrek emerged from his outhouse having finished taking care of business before finding some snacks to eat. Not far off from the outhouse was a cart full of onions that was discared by a misguided traveler. An onion peddler tried to make his way to Duloc to present Lord Farquaad with the finest onions in the kingdom, only to take an erroneous shortcut through Shrek's swamp and for the cart to get stuck in the muck, prompting Shrek to investigate what was the ruckus. Nobody knows what happened to him, but at best the peddler probably made it to Lord Farquaad's castle empty handed. Shrek took a handful of onions and munched on them loudly, savoring the layers of taste.

Off in the distance was Aggron Stonebreak who was still carving out trees in a slow and diligent matter. He had gone through what seemed like hours of carving paths, all the while he argued with himself.

"Ow, why do you keep hittin' me?" Aggron's right barked, failing to realize it was a falling tree branch that clonked him on one the appropriate head. "Shut up!" "No, you shut up!" "No, you shut up!" Aggron Stonebreaker argued to himself before seeing light break ahead, silencing both of them in awe.

"Shiny!" Pretty!"

The Ogre Magi freed himself from the forest that he thought was trying to eat him to find himself at a swamp. Both heads looked around at the new surroundings that they were greeted with, as well as the repugnant scent of Shrek's business. Yet he was familiar with the scent, as he was a big smelly ogre, just with an extra head and personality with the ability to make anything he desired burst into flames. Ogre Magi grabbed a cattail reed and shoved it into his left head, chewing sloppily and causing most of it to dribble out of his mouth as he walked on dry strips of land towards the massive stump in the middle.

"Where are we?" his right head questioned as his left head replied, "Who knows?" with a mouthful of reed. He came up cautiously to the door and like any good natured ogre, banged on it with his arcane club several times. The wood was surprisingly solid and didn't immediately collapse upon the slightest contact. This angered the two-headed ogre gravely.

"Uuurg! It makes me so mad!" "Hey, let's burn it!" "Okay." Aggron said as he had a typical mood shift. Just before he finalized the Fireblast he was interrupted by Shrek venturing over and seeing what the banging was. To his surprise, he saw a blue, two-headed ogre carrying some type of flaming club ready to break into is home.

"Hey! You there!" Shrek called out while still snacking on an onion. Both heads turned towards Shrek and were stopped dead in their actions, mouths open wide with the rest of the cattail reed falling out of Aggron's left maw.

"What're you doing to my house? I live here!" Shrek bellowed, only perplexing the two-head Ogre Magi with the sight of another ogre that wasn't the yellow one Alchemist rode on.

"Hey, it's us! Creepy…" Aggron's left head spoke, only to be corrected by the right, "We're only us." "Oh." Shrek took pity on the creature's below-average intelligence and started to explain himself and his swamp when he was suddenly cut off by Aggron's right head when Shrek told his name,

"Oh! It's Leshrac!" "But that ain't Leshrac though! Is-Is he?" Shrek didn't know what or who a Leshrac was as he explained it again, making things take a turn for the worse.

"It is Leshrac! Let's burn him! Ha ha ha!" the right head snickered as he raised his fiery club and prepared to incinerate Shrek, causing Shrek to drop his onions and started to reason with the brute.

"Hey now! I'm no Leshrac, you're just like me! Just look at you!" Ogre Magi stopped his Fireblast prematurely and looked at the dank swamp water to see their own reflections. They had a sudden brainwave and stared long into their own reflections.

"Hey, we look like that guy!" "And more handsome!" Shrek had a sigh of disappointed relief at stopping himself or his home from being burnt to ash as he picked up the onion and shoved it into his mouth. Maybe it wasn't so bad; maybe this poor bloke was just misguided. Shrek decided to talk again to the Ogre Magi, now that they had been calmed for now.

"So, uh, heh heh… what're your names, then?" Shrek asked nervously, when Ogre Magi broke away from the swamp reflection to answer,

"Ogre Magi!" "The very same! But you can call us Aggron Stonebreaker. The Ogre Magi!" "Yeah, huh huh huh!"

"So you're like a wizard, eh? Quite interestin'. Why don't you show me what you can do without burning down my house?" Aggron Stonebreaker had two faces of confusion as he looked around trying to burn or clobber something that wasn't the stump-hut or Shrek himself. When he turned behind him, there was an old, rotting picnic table left there for decades. Wanting to show off his pure skill or lack thereof, the Ogre Magi incinerated the old picnic table, reducing it to naught but ashen wood. The few solid planks that weren't broken down to ash slumped to the ground in shame, cowering before the might of the Ogre Magi.

"So! You can light things on fire. Fair enough." Shrek said sarcastically upon witnessing the pyrotechnic display. "And I'll guess that that big ol' club of yours is decent for whacking things, then?" Ogre Magi gave no reply as he tenderized the ash pile with his brutish strength using his arcane club, scattering ash everywhere and making a big mess. All the while he laughed happily, prompting Shrek to be humbled by such an ogre being so easily entertained by destruction and mischief. Once more he spoke, passively trying to get Aggron Stonebreak off his property before the whole swamp would be destroyed.

"You must've come from somewhere around here…"

At that moment Ogre Magi stopped beating the ash pile and was genuinely dumbstruck. He had been gone for a while, leaving Sniper alone with the menacing dual lane. Night time would be approaching soon, and that is where the Night Stalker would be most active, hunting all who would oppose him.

"Oh, crap!" "We gotta get back!" Without a moment to lose the Ogre Magi started to run back towards the thick of the woods where they hence came. Shrek, meanwhile, felt as if he had unfinished business with the blue, two-headed ogre he had just met. Daringly, Shrek followed the Ogre Magi back to where the war was being fought, asking them to let up nonstop.


	3. Chapter Three: Brawny Battlers

Eventually the two ogres made it back to the Radiant top lane, where night time would be rolling by. Shrek noticed how fast time was passing by as he ventured deeper into the woods, only to make it out to a clearing to be greeted by the moon and stars. Surely if it was night already then it would be morning and day soon as well. Ogre Magi looked around and saw Sniper far up in the lane. Even Aggron knew that being that far up would be bad for one's health.

"Hello again, Sniper!" Ogre Magi's right head called out, letting the dwarf marksmen know he had returned. Sniper heard nothing, and just before he could waddle back to the safety of his tier one tower, Night Stalker and Axe emerged from the trees and mauled Sniper. They killed him in a matter of seconds; Sniper's last words were almost certainly "cyka blyat". Shrek looked on in horror upon seeing a little man be disemboweled by these strangers he had never seen before.

"Where am I?" Shrek meditated silently, being very careful not to draw attention to himself. Just then, the Night Stalker cocked his head towards the Radiant tier one tower, and called out in grim delight,

"Ah! The ogre at my mercy now! Not one strip of flesh I shall let linger on you corpse!"

"Axe is ready to hack! And Attack! Yaargh!" the two heros dove towards Ogre Magi and Shrek, causing Ogre Magi to shriek,

"Ayiee! Save us!"

Shrek figured that if he had met his end, he was going to meet it with some dignity. Night Stalker flared open his mouth and prepared to claw at Shrek, but Shrek, being the mighty ogre he was, pulled back his left arm and shot it forward to sock Night Stalker right in the kisser. He covered his face in pain to leave Axe leading a solo assault. Axe didn't even notice as Axe was all the reinforcement the Dire needed. Or was it?

"Here comes the Axe!" Axe barked at Shrek, raising his beloved axe on high, ready chop open the ogre like a ripe onion. Shrek would have none of this as he managed to barely step aside and cause Axe's axe to sink into the ground, getting stuck. Shrek felt suddenly empowered as Axe yanked as hard as he could to retrieve his Axe, but right when he did Shrek clenched his sweaty palm over Axe's neck. He held and squeezed him like a goose before questioning…

"You're a lookin' a little blue in the face there for a red man, aren't you?" Axe's face puffed up in anger and lack of oxygen as he flailed his legs and dropped his axe, trying to madly relinquish Shrek's almighty grip. He didn't free himself in time as he gagged from being strangled and from what he could inhale; Shrek's foul body odors.

"Looks like to me you were compensating for somethin' with that axe of yours. Let's see if we can bury the hatchet, eh?" Shrek held Axe with both of his hands, squeezing his stomach, before throwing him right into the river. Axe gave out a fearful scream as he soared through the air after being hurled by Shrek. He plummeted face first into the shallow water and remained motionless in shame. Aggron Stonebreak saw all of this and clapped happily.

"You're almost as skilled as us!" Aggron's left head commended before his right head noticed Night Stalker composing himself. His face had been punched in with blood dripping from it, and from his scrunched up face was a look of pure hate towards the ogres.

"I'll handle this!" Aggron's right head gloated, before falling into another argument with himself. "No, let me!" "I called dibs first!" Night Stalker sprinted towards the blue ogre before Shrek gave them a moment of clarity.

"Just do it at the same time!"

At once the two heads worked together and casted another Fireblast towards Night Stalker, stunning him briefly amidst the intense heat. He then clubbed him a couple times to a bloody pulp, now killing him for a second time. Shrek raised his eyebrows in interest.

"So, what comes next exactly?" Shrek asked Aggron Stonebreaker. The blue ogre chuckled to himself before he was forced to answer Shrek from a tap on the shoulder.

"We gotta destroy that tower!" Then the Ancient, and then we win!"

"And what might this "Ancient" look like?" Shrek asked. He didn't receive an answer as he followed Ogre Magi towards the creep wave and paused. Then, he clubbed a melee creep on the head to secure the last hit, awarding himself with some shiny gold pieces.

"Now what're you doing? I thought we had to go destroy an Ancient?"

"Later! We gotta get the goods from these creeps!" "Kill the red ones. Huh huh huh huh !" Shrek sighed and sucker punched a relatively healthy lane creep, killing it in one blow from his overpowering attack. The creep's body turned limp as Shrek felt his pockets get slightly heavier with gold. Looks like Ogre Magi was right about killing these creatures, even if Shrek felt bad about it. Gold could find its use later as he punched the remaining melee creeps as the ranged creep died from prolonged exposure to Shrek's swampy aroma.


	4. Chapter Four: Shriek when you see Shrek

Now with the Dire creep wave eliminated, the Radiant creep wave starting to wail on the Dire tier one tower with impunity. Shrek figured that this tower would have to fall before any more progress could be made before going after the Ancient. Knuckles cracked, Shrek delivered several solid punches to the tower before it crumbled into a pitiful pile of volcanic rock. All of the Radiant heroes heard the announcer declared a tower has fallen with some heavier pockets to boot. Aggron Stonebreaker clapped to congratulate Shrek for their small victory.

"Now we just gotta get rid of a few more!" "I think."

"Well, if you say so. That was rather fun anyway. Let's see what else could possibly stop us." Shrek and the rest of the Radiant assault trundled on, easily dominating any creeps that could stop the push in a few punches from Shrek's overwhelming physique. But it just so happened that a Pudge was roaming the Dire jungle to try to get a pick off. He wedged himself into a small clearing in the trees and waited until he had the perfect opportunity to reel in his dinner. Pudge never saw Shrek before, but an ogre that size would definitely offer an ample meal.

Pudge readied himself and gave his grand Meat Hook a couple practice twirls before throwing it right at Shrek with high hopes. Unfortunately, the hook went wide by mere inches. Shrek was looking at the row of dead trees concealing Pudge , thus giving him enough time to see it coming and side step it. Pudge withdrew his hook with an angry grunt as he relocated up ahead to his tower to try again in a few seconds.

"Now what was that all about? That could kill somebody around here!" Shrek said aloud in anger and surprise. He wouldn't know what to do should that man-size hook be lodged into him and dragged back behind the trees to meet with the abomination of rotting flesh known as Pudge.

"Oh, that was Pudge! He'll try to eat ya." "Yeah." Ogre Magi answered with an air of carelessness on his voices. Apparently, a massive hook coming out of the woodwork and being retracted quickly was an ordinary occurrence within these woods. Not to mention the madmen with axes big as Shrek himself, and the murderous fish with no other desire than to watch your guts spill out, and the soul-eating demons speaking in incomprehensible tongues, and random pillars of fire being dropped on top of you by soulless eyed wizards were also common occurrences.

"Now why would anything try to eat me? I'd probably give them a very bad case of indigestion while having to chew through me." Shrek answered, now with his own thoughts containing the carelessness and indifference Ogre Magi's voices had. Shrek had become accustomed to these woods, as if he was one of the heroes that fought an infinite number of battles on these grounds.

The Radiant creep wave was now beating down the tier two tower. Before Shrek could start pummeling away at it, he heard a sudden cry from the Ogre Magi as he felt his blood accelerate through his veins and he grew slightly…

"BLOOD!" "LUST!" the heads said as they worked together and bestowed a Bloodlust spell upon Shrek, before topping off with a spirited "EEEEEYYYYYYYYEEEAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Woah-ho-ho! Now this is more like it!" Shrek exclaimed in ecstasy of being boosted with such a spell. The Dire tier two was fated to fall for sure as Shrek and Ogre Magi began battering it without remorse. Pudge grumbled under his breath as he set his sights on Shrek once more, becoming an even more appealing target now that he was a lot bigger. Pudge grabbed his Meat Hook and threw it directly at the massive, green, smelly ogre. Shrek caught something in the corner of his eye as he quickly turned to his right side and clasped the Meat Hook at the chain with both hands.

This startled Pudge greatly, as he wasn't used to his food fighting back against him. And how could it, when you're just a big steak on legs staring at a bloated, starving, and rotting hunk of flesh that knows only one word: meat. Pudge tugged back on his hook to try and retrieve it, but Shrek would think otherwise. Shrek responded with his own sudden tug at the chain. The result was Pudge being dragged out of his hiding spot and onto the lane, knocking over dozens of trees in the process as his body was pulled across the ground getting unsavory dirt in his mouth. Shrek grabbed Pudge at the neck and got a good, hard look at his would be killer. The stench of rotting flesh that would normally suffocate most beings smelt pleasant to Shrek, and urged him to question,

"Well, whataya doing here? Someone could get hurt with these hooks flying around. Eating me isn't your best bet. I'll give you some bad indigestion." Pudge felt defeated and knew he couldn't make it out of here alive. He admitted his defeat and spoke,

"Ah, bloody 'ell, just finish the job. A man can't even get'a good bite 'round here can 'e? Gah, serves me right fo' having eyes bigger than mah belly…"

Before Shrek could squeeze more information out of Pudge, Ogre Magi took matters into his own hands. He conjured a Fireblast spell onto the butcher, but it was no ordinary Fireblast, oh no. This one was way more skilled. As the intense wave of flames rushed over Pudge, another one washed over him, and then another, and one more to top it off. Above Pudge's head was a mysterious caption that read "MULTICAST X4" in red letters. Shrek felt his fingertips be singed as he dropped the fat man onto the ground, now nothing more than a burning, polluting pile of flesh and disappointment. It was surprisingly arousing, just like being back at the swamp.

"Oh, skillshot!" "Not. Luck. At. All."

"So, you just burned that glutton to a crisp. Serves him right." Shrek said as he scratched his own ass and got a whiff of his fingers. The stench wasn't as pleasing as the scent of burnt Pudge. His heart rate slowed as he shrunk back to his still beastly size due to the Bloodlust effects wearing off. Shrek felt somewhat disappointed at returning to his normal state.

"Not just any burning! That was pure skill!" "From the experts! He he!" One thing was very apparent from the Ogre Magi's behavior and that was a fondness for incinerating anything that was remotely hostile. Ogre Magi is easily entertained for hours by fires and is more than happy ignite obese butchers that will devour anything that moves. With Pudge neutralized, the ogres could continue their journey to demolish stone obelisks.


	5. Chapter Five: Overpowered Ogre

"Get me another dose of that good magic! Time to show what an ogre can really do!" Shrek commanded as he received another dosage of Bloodlust, growing mightier in more ways than one. Shrek pounded the tower nonstop until it broke down into tiny little pieces in a fit of unstoppable rage. Shrek took great pride in doing what most ogres do best; knocking things down.

"MORE!" Shrek bellowed towards Aggron Stonebreaker. Every so often Shrek felt another surge of Bloodlust rush over his body, giving him all the power he desired. Shrek did not want to stop feeling the rush. The stimulation. He swelled up to at least three times his normal size with bloodshot eyes and bulging muscles. As the Radiant push reached the third tower, there stood a Slark and Shadow Demon that teleported to their base to defend against the push.

"Oh, you're an ugly pair all right. Even uglier when Slark's through with you." Slark threatened, with Shadow Demon, perpetually angry, jumping into the conversation.

"Your souls shall make fine minions for the second domination!" Yet the two heroes did not take into account Shrek's raw power, especially now that he was fueled by the finest arcane arts known by ogres. Shrek panted and scrunched up his fists as he beckoned Ogre Magi to serve up another Bloodlust. Chuckling, the two-headed ogre complied and sent Shrek over the edge.

"More, more! RAARGH!" At that moment, Shrek's clothes bulged and were ripped apart from his enormous build, leaving only a pair of swampy paints attached to the now enraged Shrek. The air was occupied with the dominant scent of onions being emitted by Shrek's body.

His primal nature had been unlocked at last.

"This is the part where you run away." Shrek bellowed at the feeble resistance.

Slark took a long and hard look at the green behemoth before him and dropped his dagger. Slark shook his head and gave up by taking a long detour to the Radiant jungle where he could hide. Shadow Demon followed suit with much more presented fear; arms high above with his demon legs running as quickly as he could. The Dire base was now abandoned save the periodic wave of creeps that fell quickly.

"Wow…" "Huh huh! I like this part." Ogre Magi said to himself as he stood in the back watching the primal Shrek rip the tower out of the ground and holding it above his head as if it was a brittle stick. The behemoth could only laugh sadistically before shattering the tower by throwing it to the ground. Victory was surely at the hands of the Radiant at this pace. Could Shrek be stopped?

Just then, a lone challenger had appeared with an familiar voice,

"Axe is back and ready for a rematch! Do not dismiss Axe, big ogre!"

Shrek looked down at the ground to see Axe boldly march towards Shrek. For the very first time in his life, Axe felt scared to engaged in a battle. But he knew what was at stake. Axe was the Dire's last best chance of staving off defeat. Shrek laughed in a deep and terrifying voice before squatting and picking up Axe with both of his thick hands. At that moment, Shrek felt his stomach rumble with the sound of an earthquake. Shrek only gave one phrase to the now captured Axe.

"FEED."

Shrek popped Axe into his mouth and chewed vigorously. Axe's skin was tough and did not have many interesting layers. Still, few things beat a good piece of meat. After about a minute of chewing (he didn't want Axe to live and carve his way out of his belly) Shrek swallowed the bloody paste whole before feeling very content with himself. Needless to say, Axe died a death most violent and painful. All that could be audibly deciphered was the repulsive sound of Shrek smacking his lips and swallowing the lingering food mass. A beacon of light shone down upon Shrek, increasing his power beyond imagination.

Even Ogre Magi felt scared by what he just witnessed. It took the definition of feeding to a whole new level. But, the Dire was now out of heroes for the time being. This was the perfect chance to take a crack at the Dire Ancient.

"Need… more!" Shrek yelled towards the Ogre Magi. But even Ogre Magi knew that giving Shrek and more Bloodlusts would probably cause him to get too huge and quickly be let loose.

"Uh… later?" Aggron's right head said in refusal.

"Don't you lie to me! GIVE SHREK MORE!"

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" Aggron's left head said, being a lot more cooperative. One final Bloodlust spell was cast onto Shrek, which caused his muscles to bulge even more and his veins running a sick red and green color.

"FLEE BEFORE YOUR NEW OGRELORD!" Shrek bellowed to nobody in particular as he smashed up the stony buildings and towers inside the Dire base. Soon Radiant creeps flooded inside and were now focusing on the Dire Ancient. This had to be the thing Ogre Magi was talking about, no doubt about it. Shrek felt challenged by the stationary mass of stone. Using all of his brutish strength he squatted and ripped the Ancient directly out of the ground and hurled it into the Radiant jungle, coincidentally squashing Slark and Shadow Demon. Upon hitting the ground the Dire Ancient exploded into a shower of sharp stone fragments with magma spewing out onto the trees. Only one thing could be heard next.

"Radiant victory!"

All that stood in the middle of the base was an army of creeps, Ogre Magi, a vast hole in the ground bubbling with lava, and Shrek himself, now about forty-feet tall. Yet, Shrek's appetite for men and mayhem alike were hardly slated. At the same time, Shrek felt his head clear up. It was a sudden pang of pain, almost like a migraine out of nowhere, but clearness and good feelings followed suit. Shrek turned to the blue ogre that witnessed all of the chaos.

"Well, I'd say I had a good time. You?"

"Better than ever!" "Me too!" Both heads squealed in delight. The Radiant has triumphed over the Dire and all seemed well. At least for Ogre Magi. Shrek stared at the tree line to his left, concentrating on something; something huge.

"I heard of a place called Duloc. Perhaps we can pay it a visit. Are you coming, Magi?" With nothing better to do, the two ogres left the battleground towards the city of Duloc with malicious thoughts.


End file.
